


Window on the Future

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_flashfiction, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the "window" challenge at ds_flashfiction.  References the Season Three episode "Burning Down the House."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Window on the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the "window" challenge at ds_flashfiction. References the Season Three episode "Burning Down the House."

You'd think the big memory from that day would be the rubber ducks everywhere, or getting shot, or, you know, driving a car that was on _fire_. Because, even in Fraserland, you don't drive a car that's on fire every day. Just maybe twice a month.

But every time Ray thinks back on it, what he sees first is that view out his front windshield. Before the igniter, uh, ignited. Big fucking crazy Mountie, upside down on the glass and the hood and looking so goddamn calm about it that for a second Ray thought that _he_ was insane or confused or upside down, because Fraser looked so—-la la la, just checking for an explosive device, Ray, no problem here, perfectly normal for me to have my boots on the roof and my face in the grille, why so upset?

And sometimes he wonders: if he'd known, if he could step back and tell himself --"this is your _future_, buddy"—-what he would have done. If he'd guessed, then, that the whole life of Ray Kowalski from here on out was a big fucking crazy upside-down Mountie blocking his view of everything else and making him wonder if he was completely losing his mind. If he would have backed out, un-Vecchioed, re-Kowalskiated.

He doesn't think so. He's pretty sure not, even on the worst days, and he's really really sure not on the best nights, when Fraser crawls in beside him and Ray nudges and tickles and pokes him until he swivels in the bed, feet on the pillow and head—-oh, right there is nice, right there is just great, buddy, and Ray mumbles, _oh, god, I think I'm losing my mind_. And Fraser _stops_, the evil bastard, looks up, starts saying something about feelings of disorientation during sexual congress being typical of a peak experience, and—

"Fraser. Shut. Up."

"Understood," with that little smile that he only has when he _knows_ he's being an evil bastard. And, thank you god, goes back to, uh. Looking for the igniter.

 

\--END--


End file.
